Reflections
by scottiedog
Summary: This is a little story! It is an answer to the August FF Challenge on the HBX board... The title says it all.


Disclaimer: I do not own JAG or its characters. A slight reference to Stargate SG1, I do not own those characters either.

A/N: This is my second or third attempt I believe in doing the challenge lines for a certain month. I know that I am not great but hopefully I have improved over the last couple of years.

A/N: I may not have protrayed Mattie like the way she was in the show. I wanted share my own experience in the character of Mattie and hopes it helps someone else along the way.

So with out saying anymore here it is...

* * *

Harm, Mac, and Mattie headed down to the beach to watch the waves come in and reflect on things past and present. 

Mattie's POV

As I stand here on the beach my thoughts go to Jon O'Neil my beloved fiance waiting for me in Colorado. After going through the medical program at San Diego State, I was immediately offered a job at Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado Springs, Colorado. I smiled to myself as I recalled Jon saying it would be good for me to stay with my parents, and that he would not mind a wedding on the beach. So here I stand and recall the letter I wrote to Jon just last night, and the one that I am writing in my head right now as my feet get muddy from the water and sand.

My dearest Jon,

Standing here on the beach letting the water come to me as my feet sink into the mud where the water has been. I am reflecting on the past as I look forward to future with you.

As I am reflecting on the past, I watch my parents walk toward the rocky pier. I can see my dad and mom are all smiles now, but that was not the case before mom was transferred out here to San Diego. In DC, there were too many traffic signals in their way. Now here in San Diego, there is not a traffic light to be found.

'Dad' was able to get a reserve billet after spending at least 9 months setting up the London office and getting it off the ground. He now teaches Rules of Engagement to the up and coming pilots while also getting his occasional flying hours in.

'Mom' loves being in charge of half Navy/Marines. You'd get a kick out of her. She sounds like 'Uncle' Jack when things are going hades in a hand basket.

My darling Jon, I'm doing a lot better. Forgiving Tom has been one of the hardest things I have had to do. I will still carry the memories of him comparing me to my grandmother, the town prostitute, as you know. The pain is gone but the memories will be with me forever.

I thank you for your support in this and I am looking forward to seeing you tomorrow at our wedding!

With all my love,

Mattie Grace Rabb

On the pier... 

"It's beautiful Harm," Mac said as she looked over the water as the sun started to set over the horizon.

"Yes, it is." Harm states as he looks down at Sarah the woman and Mac the Marine all rolled up in one.

They continued to stand on the rocky pier in each others arms as the waves crashed into the pier itself, and enjoyed the view of the sunset.

"It is going to be a weird day tomorrow, giving away one of my precious girls, and one isn't even born yet." As he is saying this he is putting his hand on Mac's stomach and feels their little girl moving inside of her.

Mac smiled, "I know it is but you'll live."

"Yeah I will." Harm said with tears in his eyes.

"C'mon Captain time to get back to the bride to be." Mac said with a twinkle in her eye and a smile on her lips.

Harm turned and looked where Mattie was, he started to get a lump in his throat. 'She sure has grown up. I am proud of her' he thought with a watery eyes and a smile on his face. Mac turned in his arms to see where he was looking and understood. She too was losing a 'daughter' but on the bright side she was getting another flyboy in the family even if he was in the Air Force.

On the beach... 

Mattie's POV

I watched my parents turn and head for where I was standing. As they got closer my 'dad' asked, "Ready for tomorrow?"

"Yup" I said, then smiled mischievously at them and said, "and it will be one moment where you and 'mom' won't have to worry about traffic lights anymore."

"C'mon smart alec let's get you inside before you get more smart than you already are. " Harm said in a deadpanned voice.

'Mom' and I headed to the house both chuckling with 'dad' tailing behind, shaking his head all the while.


End file.
